


Запредельная улыбка ("Баллада Седого Моря")

by HaruIchigo



Series: Мир Без Границ [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истории о потерянном мире, лишённом границ.<br/>О колонии Новая Мелида, что когда-то звалась Землёй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запредельная улыбка ("Баллада Седого Моря")

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Баллады Бесконечного мира"

 

 

 _"Многие авторитетные источники утверждают, что именно Скагильфар I, прозванный Ублюдком, окрасил северное побережье материка кровью многих верноподданных нашего Сиятельного Владыки и основал Запретный Архипелаг Агестрис. Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть их мнение как историк – слишком мало осталось доказательств. Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть их мнение как частное лицо – я видел Скагильфара лишь однажды, задолго до того, как грозная слава о нем облетела королевство. Мог ли я тогда предвидеть его будущее? Нет. Люди закрыты от нас. Они не связаны телепатическими узами кин, как мы, у них нет единого Сияющего Короля, к чьей любви они могли бы приникнуть, нет Матери Королевы, которая даровала бы им мудрость и силу. Они оторваны даже друг от друга._  
Скагильфар Ублюдок был всего лишь человеком.  
Вы спрашиваете, мог ли он заставить королевство дрогнуть впервые со времён Вторжения на Землю?  
Разумеется. Ведь он был человеком, а человек способен на всё."

 

 _Леон кин Астериас_  
«Земля людей. Земля туата»

 

Вспоминая о детстве, Скагильфар первым делом видел перед собой сплошную пелену тумана, за которой ходили смутные тени – то ли древние боги, то ли корабли, отбившиеся от Флотилии.  
В этих воспоминаниях всегда было раннее утро. И тишина, свободная от людей. Она складывалась из шума волн, гула двигателей и его, Скагильфара, собственного дыхания.  
Он один. Все жилые корабли спят в сыром тумане. Спят люди. Спит скот на нижних палубах. Спят птицы в ветвях деревьев. Не спит только море и маленький Скаги – бледный, светловолосый мальчик в пальтишке, перешитом из маминой куртки.  
Он стоит у самого борта и смотрит в туман, пытаясь увидеть за ним новый день, но день ещё не родился, занавес не поднялся – только огромные тени движутся за ним.  
Скаги никогда не умел смотреть в завтрашний день. А мама умела.  
«Я дала тебе имя Скагильфар – как у острова в Седом Море», - говорила она. – «Чтобы ты никогда не забывал его. Чтобы ты нашёл координаты. Это очень важно».  
Той зимой, когда Скаги исполнилось десять, по велению Короля Ранульфа и Его высочайшей волей маме была выдана шлюпка с запасом провианта и веление плыть к острову Скагильфар, чтобы отсюда и до конца морей считать её мёртвой, приросшей к суше и недостойной народа моря.  
Что она чувствовала, сидя на своих узлах в утлой лодочке и глядя, как навсегда уходит Флотилия?  
Она часто снилась Скаги: чёрно-коричневое пятно среди бескрайнего серого океана под серым небом. Он помнил её неряшливую тёмную косу и синие глаза, помнил, что она была молодая и, кажется, самая красивая, но больше… нет, ничего. Всю жизнь она жила тихо и незаметно, постоянно где-то там, на верхних палубах, с пьяными офицерами и матроснёй, возвращаясь домой только выспаться. Жила так, чтоб ему не было больно расставаться с ней.  
Она умела смотреть в завтрашний день и в послезавтрашний, и дальше, будто в череду замочных скважин. Никакой туманный занавес не был ей помехой.  
Скаги же не умел смотреть даже на то, что видел, и этим он был похож на принца Бэйяри, своего отца.   
В ту же зиму старый Король Ранульф вывел его на резной скрипучий рассохшийся балкон корабля-дворца и протянул усаженную перстнями и белыми пятнами руку к горизонту.  
\- Однажды всё это будет твоим, Скагильфар! – провозгласил он, и стража внизу дрогнула от его густого, зычного голоса.  
Скаги послушно взглянул туда, куда указывал дед, но не увидел ничего – всё то же Седое Море, всё тот же Старик Небо.  
Тогда он не понял, что на самом деле завещал ему дед.  
\- Проклятые туаты пришли из своих проклятых земель тысячу лет назад! – горячился старый король. – Тысячу лет, Скаги! Но только триста лет живёт народ моря! Семьсот лет мы были таким же рабами, как те, что на суше! Семьсот лет растили для них гигантскую тлю, чтоб давала молоко этим тварям! Семьсот лет добывали кристаллы из нашей проклятой, изнасилованной их бомбами земли! Кристаллы для их летучих островов, чтоб они могли сбрасывать ещё больше бомб! Но мы не забыли! Мы освободились! Чья теперь очередь бросать бомбы, а?  
Он ткнул жёстким, узловатым пальцем в грудь Скагильфара, и тот пошатнулся.  
\- Триста лет мы свободны! Запомни это! Помни! Иначе королём тебе не бывать!  
Тогда Скаги не задавался вопросом, говорил ли дед отцу такие же слова. Принц Бэйяр, ласково прозываемый «Бэйяри», был гордецом иного склада.  
Он был самым блестящим офицером, как и положено принцу, самым бесшабашным пилотом, острием крыла истребителей. Глядя, как он идёт по бескрайней взлётной полосе авианосца, подтянутый, тонкий и гибкий, как шпага, изящный кавалер даже в просторном комбинезоне; глядя, как его густые, напомаженные чёрные волосы едва колышутся под порывистым ветром, как солнце играет в стекле шлема у него под мышкой, Скаги искренне пытался его полюбить.  
\- Забудь о своей матери, - как-то сказал ему Бэйяри, буднично, словно о какой-нибудь старой игрушке. – Когда решаются всякие династические дела, шлюхам… о, прости, безродным женщинам на политической арене не место. Ты знаешь, что такое арена?  
Маленький Скаги покачал головой. Он сидел, утонув в красном бархатном кресле, и смотрел, не отрываясь, на гордость и страсть Бэйяра – тёмный резной шкаф, полный тускло сияющих серебряных статуэток.  
То были Храмовые Матери – священные реликвии туата, законная добыча принца.  
Покружив над захваченным, дымящимся летающим городом, он, сначала бомбил Поющие башни, нарушая тщательно продуманную гармонию отверстий, пролетая через которые ветер заставлял гигантские камни петь, принц сажал самолёт и входил в храм.   
Там, на алтаре, его ждала единственная прекрасная пленница, единственная любовь – серебряное изваяние меньше локтя высотой, женщина-туата, длинноухая, в просторных одеждах, с тонкими паучьими лапами, выступающими из-под красиво ниспадающих складок мантии. Её человеческие руки всегда были молитвенно сложены на груди, а лицо скрыто капюшоном до самого тонкогубого рта.  
Храмовая Мать – единственное божество рода, которое туаты унесли из своего сухого, умирающего мира в живой, влажно дышащий морями и океанами мир людей.  
Матери дарили обладателю вечную молодость. Укрывали Бэйяри своими саванами от того, чего он больше всего боялся.  
Ему было чуть больше тридцати, и Скагильфар никогда не спрашивал, сколько лет ему уже чуть больше тридцати.  
Скагильфар не понимал, зачем нужна вечная молодость. Для него жизнь представляла собой просто череду дней, по которой он скользил бездумно и безотчетно. Ему всё равно было, подняться на гребень волны или низвергнуться вниз. Многие завидовали его положению: королевский бастард, занявший место законного наследника, офицер и пилот, возвысившийся настолько, насколько это вообще возможно было во Флотилии.  
Но этой зависти он тоже не понимал. Высокий, но сутулый молодой человек с волосами серовато-мышиного, неопределённого цвета и незапоминающимся, блёклым лицом, - в душе он так и остался маленьким Скаги, смотрящим в туман.   
\- Да у золотых пуговиц на его мундире больше достоинства и характера, чем у него самого, - сказал как-то офицер Селти, отцовский бомбардир.  
\- Это ему не помешает, родовитые-то наследницы всегда женятся на мундире! – весело отозвался Бэйяри, и они рассмеялись, как мальчишки, не обращая внимания на Скаги, проверявшего рядом обшивку самолёта.  
Он, впрочем, и не обиделся. Времена, когда он мог чувствовать обиду, остались далеко позади - в той ночи, когда королевские мичманы сошли на самую нижнюю палубу «Линетты Леоны», потрёпанного бурями жилого корабля, одного из самых старых во Флотилии. На нём не было ни своей школы, ни своей церкви – Скаги с другими ребятами приходилось рано вставать, заворачивать в узелок книжки и завтраки и перебираться по висячим мостикам на «Грасиаплену», минуя два других корабля.  
Деревья на «Линетте Леоне» не росли так густо и пышно, теплицы были затянуты дырявой плёнкой, а свиньи то и дело вырывались из хлипкого загончика и носились по всем палубам, изрядно веселя зевак и хулиганов.  
Тогда Скаги мечтал стать рулевым или хотя бы помощником рулевого. Это была смелая мечта, всё равно, что стать богом – выше стоял только капитан.  
Прокладывать курс, твёрдой рукой вести свой дом, свою родную «Линетту Леону» вперёд, за остальной Флотилией, ловить голоса с самых дальних кораблей… это были мечты об одиночестве. О тёплом одиночестве рулевой рубки. Но почему он стремился к этому одиночеству, Скагильфар забыл.  
В ту ночь, когда мичманы забрали его, десятилетнего, на «Гордость Человечества», сиявшую огнями, полировкой и сусальным золотом, он понял, что никогда не будет свободен выбирать.  
Если б свобода выбора правда существовала, он выбрал бы маму. Он выбрал бы, чтоб её не изгоняли, не «убирали с арены».  
Конечно, в то время он не смог бы найти точные слова. Эта беспомощность была всего лишь предчувствием, детским страхом перед огромным дворцом, бесконечным тронным залом и большим, как гора, грузным человеком в красном камзоле.  
Король сидел на троне, одинокий и похожий на огромную яркую злую птицу. Пышные белые перья покачивались на его широкополой шляпе, чёрные как смоль букли парика лежали на золотых эполетах. Одной рукой он сжимал абордажную саблю в ножнах, опираясь на неё, будто на трость, а другой подкармливал кусочками пирожного летучую обезьянку, поворачивавшуюся к хозяину то одной, то другой головой и от жадности ронявшую крошки на его кружевные манжеты.  
Бэйяра Скаги не различил тогда среди пёстрой толпы других офицеров, но, конечно, он был там. Недовольный решением отца. Недовольный присутствием сына.  
\- Однажды ко мне пришла женщина… молодая, красивая женщина, бедная и порочная, но честная, - негромко начал король, но его голос легко заполнил тишину зала. Ленивый, размеренный тон человека, который привык, что его слушают. Скаги, задравшему голову, чтобы лучше видеть, казалось, что горящие чёрные глаза прожгут его насквозь. – Она рассказывала мне о моей жизни то, чего не могла знать. Она говорила мне о том, о чём я боялся говорить сам себе. Я спросил: «Зачем ты пришла, женщина? Зачем ты мучаешь меня?» И она сказала: «Король, я ношу ребёнка от твоего сына. Через десять лет ты заберёшь его, и он спасёт морской народ».  
Она не сказала, от чего. Не дрогнула даже под угрозами и бранью. И вот прошло десять лет, ты стоишь передо мной, но ты не похож ни на меня, ни на отца. Ты скорее дитя Седого Моря или Старика Небо, такой же мрачный, такой же серый. Но я разрешаю тебе остаться. Слова твоей матери… я до сих пор верю, что они были правдивы. Пусть все остальные не верят, пусть все эти офицеры отводят глаза, но они просто не слышали её. Живи, Скагильфар, и будь достоин своего места.  
И Скагильфар остался. Он мало внимания обращал на роскошь вокруг, на изысканную еду, на неодобрение слуг, даже на болезненные щипки старой няньки, а нянька щипала его с силой, с ненавистью, выкручивая костистыми пальцами кожу. Она делала это просто потому, что ненавидела Скаги за его безродность, за то, что мама «обманула» короля, за то что принц Бэйяри должен был жениться на девушке капитанского рода и породить здоровеньких, крепких наследников, которыми можно было бы гордиться.  
Скаги терпел. Это была несправедливость, но она ни в какое сравнение не шла с маминым изгнанием - а ведь он стерпел и тогда. Значит, не было больше смысла бунтовать. Еду и дорогую одежду могли отнять в любой момент. Нянька могла перестать щипаться. Мир мог измениться в мгновение ока, как в ту ночь, когда пришли королевские мичманы.  
Так зачем ждать чего-то? Зачем любить, привязываться и даже страдать?  
Он просто плыл по течению, принимая каждый день как неизбежное, покорно делая, что ему надлежало делать, и выучивая то, что надлежало выучить.  
Отец, своевольный, требовательный и испорченный своей красотой и молодостью, презирал его. Скагильфаром невозможно было гордиться, его нельзя было показывать друзьям как диковинку - Бэйяри надеялся, что в сыне проснётся материнский талант, хоть какое-то развлечение, но завеса тумана скрывала от Скагильфара даже завтрашний день.  
Что думал дед, он не знал. Старый король говорил с внуком высокопарно и много, длинными стариковскими монологами, где одно цепляется за другое. Бэйяр уже не слушал его, придворные были или заняты или недостаточно любимы, а внук – безответен, бессловесен и внимателен. Казалось, разговоры о человечестве, гордости и свободе проходили через него, не задерживаясь, как ветер через сито. Но, по крайней мере, он слушал.

Единственный раз, когда в душе Скагильфара шевельнулось нечто большее, чем он сам – первый налёт.  
Ему было восемнадцать лет, три месяца и три дня, когда разведчики доложили о приближении летучего острова туата (Класс: малый. Тип: провинциальный. Государственное значение: умеренное. Тип защитного поля: 1124562-Е малокристаллический. Дополнительные магические эффекты поля: неизвестны. Название: Иваиль). Остров казался лёгкой добычей – ни гарнизона, ни рыцарей замечено не было, зато на снимках ясно виднелись Поющие Башни. А значит, Храмовая Мать ждала своего человеческого жениха.   
Бэйяри, как всегда, был острием элитного крыла. Скагильфар болтался в хвосте, хотя по этикету его место было справа от отца. Тем не менее, никого это не удивило. Скаги был добросовестным, но посредственным пилотом, у него лучше получалось идти за другими, чем действовать самому, и он прекрасно об этом знал.  
Он даже остался доволен – так страх был только за себя. Не за других пилотов, которые могли умереть, неосторожно последовав за ним.  
Перед вылетом он три раза трясущимися руками открывал панель и проверял двигатель – кристаллы под прозрачным кожухом мерцали всеми цветами радуги. По ним то и дело расходились сетью мелкие трещины, которые тут же исчезали. Это были те же кристаллы, что поднимали над землёй летучие города туата и двигали по морю Флотилию, только гораздо меньше. Термометр под кожухом показывал 354 градуса - стандарт. Температура и специальные растворы не давали кристаллам расти, вся энергия роста - магия, как её тут называли - шла в дело.  
Всё шло по плану. Часы были сверены. Координаты выставлены. Один за другим чёрные, юркие, похожие на стрижей бомбардировщики с золотой львиной головой на боку взмыли с авианосца, строясь в крыло. И когда Скагильфар бросил прощальный взгляд вниз, Флотилии он больше не увидел. Как всегда при появлении острова, маги поднимали над ней Купол – «шапку-невидимку».  
Только поэтому их до сих пор не накрыли.  
Туата много раз пытались бомбить их вслепую, но это было всё равно, что играть в «морской бой». Иногда они действительно попадали, чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
Крыло поднималось всё выше и выше, туда, где даже через плотные облака был заметен стремительный бег огней – кристаллическое «дно» острова.  
Сто метров, пятьдесят метров, тридцать метров – идущие впереди самолёты ныряли в серую вату, в бороду Старика Небо, и исчезали.  
Двадцать метров, десять…  
Девять, восемь…  
Семь, шесть…  
И синева.  
Они вырвались, поднялись над облаками, в холодное, ослепительно синее безмолвие.  
Иваиль медленно плыл мимо, и Скаги мог бы увидеть своё отражение в стёклах домов под красной черепицей, свою тень на стенах белых Поющих башен. Чиркнуть крылом по крепостной стене.  
Но он забыл про город.  
Старик Небо больше не был стариком. В холодной, строгой синеве, в сияющем, как золотая корона, солнце Скаги виделись только юность и свежеть. Его собственная юность.  
Тогда он впервые осознал, что ему уже восемнадцать, что он впервые видит такое чистое небо… и что впервые ему придётся уничтожить город.  
Крыло ощетинилось лучами Ледяного Света, и прозрачный пузырь над Иваилем пошёл рябью. Скагильфар запоздало тронул руну на приборной панели, и самолёт чуть отбросило назад упругой силой луча. Бомбардир Свардек, высокий, темнокожий, с копной светлых курчавых волос, картинно закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
\- Если мы тащимся последними в крыле, это не значит, что надо тормозить во всём, Ваше Высочество.  
Скаги, как всегда, не ответил. Он внимательно следил за тем, чтобы давление в моторе не упало – при использовании луча такое случалось, и тогда незадачливый пилот начинал стремительно терять высоту.  
\- Зенитки! Зенитки! – крикнул в наушниках Бэйяр. И действительно – с крыш города навстречу крылу летели жёлтые искры, похожие на шипастые звёзды. Они расчертили небо, гоняясь за самолётами, и формация рассыпалась.  
Раньше, чем ожидалось.   
\- У них липучки! Вот же сукины дети! – Бомбардир хлопнул себя по колену. – Левей, левей, левей бери!  
Скаги послушно брал то левей, то правей, то уходя в крутое пике. Автоматически, потому что мозги просто отказали от ужаса перед страхом надвигающейся смерти.  
«Липучку», севшую ему на хвост, сбил Бэйяр.  
Скаги так никогда и не понял, зачем он это сделал. Может быть, по ошибке. Может быть, чтоб покрасоваться, но долгие годы после этого первого налёта он думал порой, что отец зря спас его.  
\- Заходим на цель! – услышал Скагильфар в наушниках его бодрый, уверенный голос, и крыло рассеялось, словно расправленное. Бомбардир удовлетворённо хэкнул и хрустнул пальцами, будто собирался играть на органе.  
Скагильфар не жалел туата и малый народ фей, мечущихся по улицам Иваиля в поисках укрытия. Он испытывал перед ними смутное чувство вины, но и только.  
Всё, что он знал, всё, что ему нужно знать – план. Разбомбить арсенал, разбомбить полицию, выкосить ледяным лучом все укрытия вокруг губернаторского дворца… и ни за что не лезть к Поющим Башням. Они были жертвой Бэйяра.  
Разрушенный город грабили быстро, не отвлекаясь на мелочи – в последнее время города не летали поодиночке, и соседний гарнизон мог прибыть с минуты на минуту.  
Никакого насилия и вакханалий – добычу грузили в пузатый грузовой вертолёт, поджидавший в облаках, поднимались и обрушивали на город последний, прощальный залп.  
Скаги впервые предстояло ступить на землю летучего острова, и ему всё казалось, что почва уйдёт из-под ног, зашатается, как качели. Но нет. Он посадил самолёт на площади, усыпанной осколками Башен и битым стеклом, открыл люк, и, помедлив секунду, прыгнул. Брусчатка мостовых оказалась даже слишком твёрдой и устойчивой, город, казавшийся сверху обманчиво плоским, уходил спиралью вверх, будто улей. Кое-где лежали трупы, пыльные от бетонной крошки. Скаги их не разглядывал – ему не хотелось видеть ни туата, ни малый народ. Ни живых, ни мёртвых.  
Зорко оглядываясь по сторонам, он достал из кармана цилиндрик в ладонь длиной и, нажав на незаметную кнопку, разложил его в средний магический посох. Посох раньше принадлежал какому-то шерифу с материка, и набор заклинаний в нём был стандартный: лёд, удушающий газ, паралич – достаточно, чтобы остановить небольшую толпу, а уж тем более - какого-нибудь раненого туата.  
Трупы не шевелились. На повороте спиральной улицы завывал и потрескивал огонь, но Скаги не обратил внимания – в летающих городах пожары почему-то разгорались плохо: дома, похожие на человеческие, были построены давным-давно не из местного камня и дерева. Просто похожи - так же, как туата похожи на людей, но только внешне. Успокаивающее сходство, под которым – бездна отчуждения.  
Собор был словно окно в эту бездну. Только увидев его впервые, Скаги понял, почему Бэйяру так хотелось уничтожать его снова и снова.  
Взрыв белых шипов, коралл, что-то отвратительно-насекомое, лабиринт в лабиринте, пронзённый иглами мозг, и над всем этим – башни, словно скрученные гигантской рукой, вечно поющие, завывающие, рыдающие.  
Одна уцелевшая башня, в тени которой Бэйяр оставил самолёт, всё ещё гудела на низкой басовой ноте.  
Перед входом в корабельный храм следовало осенять себя крестным знамением. Что делать в храмах туата, Скаги не знал – он неловко поклонился и, стыдливо пряча глаза, нырнул в просевшую, почерневшую арку входа.  
Он ожидал увидеть богатое убранство и богатую роспись, но своды, округлые и белые, как яичная скорлупа, были пусты.   
Что-то хрустнуло под тяжёлым солдатским ботинком. Бабочка. Они усеивали пол разноцветным хрупким мёртвым конфетти, усыпали всё – даже алтарь, на котором поблёскивала фигурка Храмовой Матери.  
\- Она их ест, - Бэйяр стоял тут же, чуть в тени, любуясь своей добычей, но не спеша прикасаться к ней. Его взгляд ласкал древнее серебро, словно живую женщину. – Мать Королева ест души бабочек и тем довольна, но если хоть раз накормить её чем-то посерьёзнее, то даже этот Светящийся Король, или как там его, не поможет.  
\- Это просто статуэтка, - заметил Скаги, отступив ко входу. Он почувствовал себя совсем лишним. От слова «просто» Бэйяра передёрнуло.  
\- А ты не стоишь даже обломка этой «просто статуэтки». Пошёл вон! Охраняй периметр!  
Скаги пошёл вон не без облегчения. Непонятно, что пугало его больше – отец, собор или Храмовая Мать с паучьими лапами.

Площадь ещё не тлела, но дым сочился из переулков и с верхних ярусов, так что Скаги натянул обратно очки и смоченный из фляги шейный платок.  
Наверное, из-за дыма он не сразу заметил туата.  
Это был мужчина. Без возраста, с чёрно-белой косицей, заплетённой от самого лба, с деформированными ушами – острыми и длинными, чуть загибающимися, как лезвие косы. Одежда всех туата, которых Скаги видел на снимках, была богато украшена растительным орнаментом и непонятными иероглифами «кин» - чем-то вроде родового герба. Но этот «эльф» отличался от них. На нём был такой же лётный комбинезон и ботинки, как у самого Скагильфара, а на плечах развевался небрежно наброшенный длинный плащ, напоминающий медицинский халат, но с непомерно длинными рукавами. Халат не падал и не пачкался. Происходящее, казалось, вообще не волновало туата – он не пытался скрыться, не пришёл в замешательство, пытаясь сообразить, что находится на поле боя, не испугался.  
Он просто… прогуливался. Осматривал достопримечательности.  
Это выбило Скаги из колеи. Он поднял было посох, но тут же опустил. Поднял снова, решившись нанести удар…  
\- Иваиль, родина Берина кин Имарта, моего любимого поэта, - произнёс туата, даже не глядя на Скаги, но обращаясь именно к нему; никого другого вокруг просто не было. Говорил он с лёгким акцентом, мягко приглушая согласные, будто тушил свечу. – Он писал… как это будет по-вашему… ах, вот: «шипы Собора мне вонзились в сердце, душа моя Поющей Башней стала». Это стихи о родном доме, который вы только что уничтожили… Скагильфар кин Ранульф.  
Скаги плохо умел бояться, радоваться или удивляться, все эмоции будто затухали в нём, становясь блёклыми, невыразительными, как он сам. Они были туманны даже для него, но на этот раз страх и удивление отразились на его лице.  
Туата могли знать, как зовут его деда, их врага, но что они знают так много, даже о нём…  
Мужчина подошёл ближе. Его тёмный зрачок, занимавший до этого всю радужку, сузился, как у кошки, но блеск в карих глазах не пропал.  
«В их глазах отражаются звёзды мира, который они сами же и уничтожили. Хорошенькое напоминание, а!» - так говорил дед. Он так много знал о своих кровных врагах! Будто они сами ему рассказывали. Будто…  
\- Понимаю твоё удивление. Моя персона – не тема для застольных бесед даже среди августейших особ. Меня мало кто знает, зато я знаю всё и обо всех.  
Туата улыбнулся. Зубы у него были заострённые по моде, которая ходила среди ему подобных ещё во времена Вторжения. Много лет прошло, а прозвище «зубастые эльфы» осталось не зря.  
Скаги занёс посох, готовый атаковать в любой момент. Он никогда ещё не пробовал убивать живое, разумное существо, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и теперь его немного подташнивало.  
\- Меня зовут Леон Астериас. Что, это имя тебе тоже ни о чём не говорит? – осведомился «зубастый эльф». – Тогда запомни его, Скагильфар. К сожалению, моё время ограничено, я совершаю последнее паломничество по любимым местам, и…  
Ледяной луч прошёл сквозь него как сквозь воздух. Ни одна складочка на одежде не шевельнулась.  
Леон обернулся, проводив взглядом выстрел, заморозивший кирпичную стену соседнего дома.  
\- Извини, маленький смертный человек, но тебе сегодня не повезло. Я всего лишь голограмма – видимо, дым делает меня, мм… - Он развёл руками. - Объёмнее? Менее прозрачным?  
\- Да, – Выдавил Скагильфар и опустил бесполезный посох.   
\- Так ты умеешь разговаривать? Чудесно. Значит, сможешь и передать сиятельному Ранульфу то, что я скажу. Всего три слова, – Улыбка слетела с губ туата. – «Прощай, старый друг». Вот и всё. Даже такой застенчивый юноша, как ты, сможет справиться.  
\- Я не застенчивый. Я ненавижу туата и не хочу говорить с ними лишний раз. Кто в… ты такой? – на самом деле в сердце Скагильфара не было ненависти. Он знал это, испытывал мучительный стыд и потому на словах всегда яро ненавидел «пришельцев».  
Тонкие губы Леона вновь тронула улыбка, на этот раз ясная, добрая, без тени высокомерия. Человеческая.  
\- Теперь – изгнанник, такой же, как твоя мать. Её с корнем вырвали из собственного народа и отправили на одинокий забытый богами клочок суши. Со мной произошло то же самое, но мой клочок суш» представляет собой бесконечный, чёрный и холодный звёздный мрак.  
Скаги начал догадываться, но догадка эта была смутной. Не хватало важных деталей.  
\- Тебя изгнали… из-за нас? У тебя были дела с Народом Моря?  
\- У меня были дела с человечеством, – Туата задрал голову и приложил длиннопалую ладонь козырьком ко лбу, разглядывая шипы собора. – Из-за вас я потерял семью, предал свой народ, отправился в изгнание и стал из героя ублюдком и мошенником. Незавидная судьба, верно? Но в этом что-то есть. Правда, пробовать не советую – летай, пока можешь, человеческий детёныш, разрушай наши города, наслаждайся жизнью. И передай Ранульфу мои слова. К сожалению, из-за вашего купола я не могу пробиться на его частоту сам…  
Порыв ветра вдруг сдул его на полуслове, будто морскую пену, и Скаги остался один.

***

Потом он часто видел Леона Астериаса во сне. Туата, улыбающийся на фоне горящего города.  
Почему он улыбался?  
Этот вопрос мучил Скагильфара все пять лет.   
Король дряхлел, и с ним дряхлела Флотилия. Бэйяр перенял почти все государственные дела кроме суда, но занимался ими нехотя. Так же нехотя он швырял перед Скаги портреты капитанских дочек подходящего возраста, чтоб составить хорошую партию. Скагильфар рассматривал их с вежливым интересом, но даже не мечтал, что хоть одна из них искренне его полюбит.  
С «Гордости Человечества» постепенно сползала позолота – её никто не обновлял. Корабль умирал вместе со своим капитаном.  
Король Ранульф покачивался в кресле-качалке, укрытый пледом до самого подбородка, и смотрел в иллюминатор на море, такое же седое, как он сам. Он больше не носил парика, и казался высохшим, маленьким, хрупким и белым, как бумага. Скаги всё так же послушно сидел рядом, убаюканный старческим бормотанием, вне времени, вне реальности.  
\- Вы так и не сказали кто такой Леон Астериас, дедушка, - сказал он однажды.  
\- А ты никогда и не спрашивал, - не остался в долгу Ранульф. – Но ведь ты и сам понял. В мире, который принадлежит туата, а люди просто рабы, откуда у нас такие корабли и самолёты? Откуда прибывают боеприпасы?  
\- Я думал, что у нас есть друзья на материке… - Скаги задумчиво покрутил золотую пуговицу на мундире. – Люди. Не туата.  
\- И люди тоже… - слезящиеся глаза короля неотрывно смотрели за горизонт. – Манхэттенский Союз. Леон Астериас был лордом Манхэттенским в те далёкие времена, когда это название ещё что-то значило. Он сам мне всё рассказал про старую Землю. Историк. Учёный. Изобрёл тот самый Молот Богов, которым туата стёрли в порошок Европейскую пустыню.  
\- Вы хорошо его знали?  
\- Не лучше, чем тебя, – Ранульф наконец повернулся к нему. Его сморщенное лицо исказила гримаса то ли отвращения, то ли страдания. – Моя кровь! Мои дети! Сын не видит ничего кроме себя и своих статуэток, а внук похож на клочок тумана. Такой же холодный, такой же бесчувственный. Ни любви в тебе нет, ни ненависти – просто бастард, подкидыш! Я всё жду, когда чары, наложенные твоей мамашей, спадут, и все увидят, что ты не человек, а просто пучок водорослей! Уйди! Когда я умру, некому будет править народом моря! Только упадок нас ждёт, только смерть!  
Скагильфар послушно ушёл. Он хотел спросить у деда, почему улыбался Леон Астериас, но проглотил свой вопрос.  
Может, туата всё-таки был сумасшедшим.  
Да.  
Таким же сумасшедшим, как Бэйяр.

Когда умер Ранульф, начался пир во время чумы. По кораблям пошла ржавчина. Купольная установка давала сбои, механики постоянно перебирали её, но безуспешно. Туата метким выстрелом потопили «Линетту Леону».  
Бэйяру было всё равно: он зевал на делёжке добычи и заседаниях в суде. Жалобами и ходатайствами капитанов он нагружал Скагильфара, прекрасно зная, что у того всё равно ничего не выйдет – капитаны его не уважали. Новоявленный король жил так, будто тянул время. Время до чего?  
Скаги не спрашивал. Он просто жил как раньше и постоянно возился с самолётом, чтобы не грустить о Ранульфе. Он знал, что если позволит себе это чувство, следующей придёт тоска по матери, а за ней, как снежный ком, покатятся другие эмоции, разорвут его, поглотят, раздавят.  
В сотый раз перебирать мотор в попытках разобраться, почему падает температура, было спокойнее. Но по ночам в разбомблённом Иваиле Леон Астериас улыбался так, будто знал какую-то тайну.  
«Прощай, старый друг».  
Туман всё так же застилал горизонт и завтрашний день, таящийся за ним – подбиралась осень, деревья на жилых кораблях впивались чёрными ветками в серые облака, иногда ветер бросал в Скаги горсть жухлых рыжих листьев и тут же уносился прочь.  
Когда неполадку в моторе наконец устранили, и бежать стало некуда, Скагильфар подолгу сидел в своих покоях, штудируя учебники для рулевых, пытаясь вспомнить свою давнюю мечту. Времени у него было хоть отбавляй – из-за осенних гроз рейдов почти не устраивали и самолёты спали в запертом ангаре, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока о них вспомнят и снова выведут их в синее небо.  
Бэйяр всё чаще устраивал званые ужины для капитанов и всё меньше говорил о планах на зиму. Обычно Флотилия ловила тёплые течения и огибала материк с южной стороны, но приказа идти на юг всё не было.  
Однажды, к Скаги подошёл бомбардир Свардек, и, глядя исподлобья, буркнул:  
\- Поговорите с королём Бэйяром, Ваше Высочество. Холода близко – надо перебираться поближе к тёплым краям. Есть там, на Юге, пара рыбацких городов…  
Никто раньше не просил Скагильфара о ходатайстве, как настоящего принца, и только потому он согласился. Он старался убить в душе чувство дурацкой собачьей радости и благодарности Свардеку, но это оказалось не так просто.  
Его попросили. Наокнец-то попросили о чём-то. Признали важным и способным влиять на отца.

Он нашёл Бэйяра в «святилище» - простенькой каморке, тёплой от медового сияния накрытых абажурами светильников. Храмовые Матери купались в этом тепле, а новоявленный король чёрным лоснящимся пером смахивал с них пыль.  
Бэйяри выглядел так, будто они со Скаги были братьями, и Скагильфар, глядя на гладкую, розовую кожу его щёк, на лежащие волной волосы без единого проблеска седины впервые подумал, что это отвратительно. Что Бэйяр и его статуэтки гадки.  
\- Люди волнуются, отец. Нам пора поворачивать к материку.  
Кончик пера замер на шее Храмовой Матери.  
\- Да-да, мы повернём, - несколько рассеянно отозвался Бэйяр. – Но позже, когда окажемся возле Двух Братьев. Там Флотилия причалит, и мы наконец сдадимся Господам.  
Это была совсем не смешная шутка, но – шутка. Скагильфар ни на секунду в этом не усомнился.  
\- Мне передать им то, что ты сказал о Двух Братьях?  
\- Да, и о высадке тоже. Знаю, привыкнуть к сухопутной жизни будет тяжело, но… - Король повернулся к нему. Его прекрасное молодое лицо лучилось безмятежностью. – Но люди ко всему привыкают, мальчик. Особенно к покою и мирному труду на благо настоящего королевства. Настоящего, а не сборища дикарей, играющих в пиратов, пока Манхэттенский Союз позволяет.  
Скаги молчал. Ему нечего было сказать.  
Будущее пришло из тумана.  
Бэйяр отвернулся и заложил руки за спину. Он не смотрел на сына – может, от стыда, может, мысленно репетировал эту речь перед толпой.  
\- Один из Рыцарей туата вышел со мной на связь и предложил сделку. Без Леона Астериаса, лорда Манхэттена, союзу и так недолго осталось, поэтому я не раздумывал. И всё замечательно вышло! Мы все устали от моря, пора домой, к твёрдой земле!  
\- Что они тебе предложили? – Скагильфар слышал собственный голос будто из-под воды. Чёрный, гладкий затылок Бэйяри расплывался перед глазами, превращаясь в чёрное пятно. Черное слепое пятно на красных бархатных плечах.  
\- Я смогу стать первым в истории человеком-жрецом Королевы, – Голос Бэйяра стал ещё более глубоким и звучным от самодовольства. – Я не знаю пока обрядов, но это не беда, меня ведёт сердце, оно подсказывает мне лучший выход для народа. И для меня. Конечно, не надо спешить, лучше и правда скажи им пока о Двух Братьях, а об остальном умолчи. В конце концов, молчать ты лучше всего умеешь, правда?  
Скаги проглотил всё это бахвальство, безумство, всю эту ложь. Он хотел было развернуться и уйти исполнять отцовскую волю, но что-то мешало.  
Будто был ещё один путь.  
«Прощай, старый друг».  
Улыбка.  
Почему человек… нет, туата, лишившийся всего, улыбался?  
Почему он улыбался, когда его мир развалился на части?  
Потому что…  
Холодное серебро обожгло ладонь – статуэтка оказалась тяжелее, чем выглядела.  
Потому что…  
Удар. Потом ещё один, для верности. В затылок, в темя, куда попадёт. Череп Бэйяра оказался хрупким, как фарфор.   
Леон Астериас улыбался, потому что сам разрушил свой мир. Заранее знал цену, которую будет платить.  
Скагильфар I Ублюдок улыбался, стоя над трупом своего отца и глядя, как лужа крови расползается, подбираясь к его сапогам.  
«Я решу сам», - вот что это был за неизвестный путь. Та, другая дорога, которая пряталась в тумане, ускользала от взгляда.

 _«Они меня возненавидят» - Они никогда меня не любили._  
«Они не признают меня» - У них нет выбора. Я последний, кто знает тайну Манхэттенского Союза.  
Я люблю море.  
Я люблю мать.  
Я хотел любить деда и жалел его.  
Я ненавижу Бэйяра.  
Ненавижу всех этих людей, которые смотрели на меня, как на пустое место…  
…но я сделаю их свободными и счастливыми.

Он так и вышел из каморки с окровавленной статуэткой в руках, но даже не заметил этого. Пятнышки крови подсыхали на его щеках, как родинки – Свардек, ошивавшийся возле королевских покоев, испуганно отпрянул, но Скаги поймал его за рукав.  
\- Собери капитанов, - приказал он, и его серые, как сталь, глаза не сулили ничего хорошего. – Король Бэйар мёртв. Я проложу новый курс. Пойдём на остров Скагильфар.  
Бомбардир закивал и бросился по коридорам, как заяц. Скоро, совсем скоро, через считанные минуты зазвонит корабельный колокол, возвещающий смерть предыдущего короля.  
Тинг капитанов будет недоволен, поднимутся протесты, но новый король заткнёт им рот, рассказав о сделке.  
Он возродит Манхэттенский союз, найдёт единомышленников, рассеянных по всему бесконечному миру.  
Он развяжет войну, он пойдёт на столицу, если будет нужно.  
Он окрасит Седое море в алый цвет, а когда палачи туата придут за ним… он будет улыбаться.

Но сначала он заберёт маму.

***  
Планы роились в голове Скагильфара, им тесно было там, слишком давно им не давали слова.  
Поморщившись от шумящей боли в висках, Скаги вернул статуэтку на место, к остальным храмовым матерям. Бурые капли так и не оттёрлись – Королева попробовала чего-то большего, чем бабочка, и теперь замерла, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
\- Я много должен сделать, - сказал ей Скагильфар, подняв с пола уроненное Бэйяром перо и рассеянно обмахнув серебряные паучьи лапы. – Очень много. Мне понадобится долгая жизнь и молодость, чтобы всё успеть.  
Храмовая Мать не могла спасти от шальной пули или гнева толпы, но Скаги это не волновало.   
Он заглянул наконец за туманный занавес, ожидая увидеть там будущее, но за ним не было ни древних богов, ни завтрашнего дня.  
Его только предстояло построить. 


End file.
